Nanaka deserved it
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Da Capo II. Nanaka realizes how horribly she deserved rejection from Yoshiyuki and how terribly she had acted


**She deserved it.**

**A Nanaka fiction for Da Capo Season II after she realizes Yoshiyuki didn't love her.**

**Fanfictions of this type are more than rare and not highly viewed, so if you do read this, please leave a review! I dislike Nanaka very much but I do realize that she gave up at the right time instead of pursuing Yoshiyuki any longer, and I respect her for that.**

**I really wrote this to satisfy myself. I felt compelled to write this and I don't expect a lot of reviews, seeing it's a less-known series, but please have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Da Capo II or Nanaka or any of the characters.**

* * *

She knew it. She felt it inside. She realized for the first time that she deserved this form of rejection.

Her life had always been so easy-- a piece of cake! She had gotten good grades and scored countless numbers of friends and followers effortlessly. Hundreds of boys had asked her out, but she had turned every one of them down for one reason.

They weren't good enough. She had thought so highly of herself that she was reserved for the best.

Then she had found the best. She had found Yoshiyuki.

She had been blind-- she couldn't just leave him be. She had claimed to be Koko's best friend, but as she walked home with them in the rain, she realized she had been so selfish. Koko was always so sweet and kind to everyone. Guys never approached her and she had worked so hard to go out with Yoshi. Nanaka could see that they were in love.

Nanaka buried her face in her pillow, an embarassed blush coming over her,  
"What kind of friend am I!? How horrible am I!?"

She could have any guy she saw but she had to go for the one that she couldn't have-- the only guy who had ever liked Koko.

What had Koko ever done to her? Nothing. Koko had always been there for her... and now Nanaka went behind her back and selfishly sought Yoshiyuki as her own.

She had been so selfish. In her mind, she had secretly thought, "I'm beautiful. I'm lovely. I'm Nanaka. He's probably in love with me like every other guy. This will be easy." Never thinking of how it would hurt Koko.

Nanaka had been greedy-- so greedy. And now she knew how rejection felt to the dozens of men who had liked her. It hurt.

When she had first realized that Yoshiyuki didn't love her, she felt embarrassed, a bit angry, and very jealous. She had always gotten everything she wanted, so how come she couldn't get Yoshiyuki-- why did Koko get him!?

She burried her face more deeply in her bedroom pillow, wanting to shout at the world. That moment had been hours ago and she couldn't stop crying in embarrassment, her face hot with a blush.

"I deserve him! I really do!" She had told herself just the day before, but she had been greedy.

She had been blind. She hadn't realized how kind of a man Yoshiyuki was. He hadn't been interested in a romantic relationship with her.

But dang it, couldn't he have said so! She felt as if he had led her on, but she knew he was too kind-- maybe even oblivious to her misguided love.

She hadn't deserved him. She was greedy and she saw it. And to think-- Koko had trusted her so much.

And then Nanaka had tried intentionally to steal the only boyfriend-- the only true joy that Koko had ever had.

Nanaka felt sick just thinking about it-- she had been such a horrible friend. She had deserved it.

She had been wrong. Wrong about everything...

But she could make a new start... and maybe she would say yes tot he next guy who asked her out.

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it! I remember watching the episodes with Nanaka trying to steal Yoshiyuki. I was screaming "I hate Nanaka! I HATE HER!" and then my computer froze and I had to wait to watch the end of the episode, which was surprisingly satisfactory. I don't truly hate her now, but I'm like Koko. I see people like Nanaka who can have anything they want, but in the end want only what the deserving people have. It hurts. Anyhoo, PLEASE review and read some of my other stories!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
